It's Love Time!
by flamingruby123
Summary: Introducing the newest Pokemon Shipping! Nikki is an OC made to be the one and only RAINBOWDERPY44!
1. Pillows and Tickles

**~Cilan**

"Hey Nikki," I said to my girlfriend.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Evaluation ti-" She cut me off.

"No," She said with a playful grin on her face.

"Why not? I thought you loved my Evaluation time," I said.

"I do, but I know something that you love even more," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"This," She leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Okay you got me there," I said when she pulled away.

"Told ya so," She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Don't make me tickle you," I said, knowing her weakness. She glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare," She said slowly.

"I would," I said, reaching out trying to grab her. She easily dodged. She grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"Don't make me use this," She said.

"A pillow," I chuckled. "What good is that?"

"I can hit you on the head with it," She said.

"If you can reach me," I teased her.

"Don't make me throw it!" She yelled.

"Throw what?" Chili asked, poking his head in the door.

"This," Nikki said throwing the pillow at Chili's head.

"What was that for?" Chili asked. "I just came up to say that dinner's ready."

"Dinner!" Nikki raced out the door.

"She sure is something," Chili said.

"Yeah," I agreed.


	2. Chili and Pizza

**~Nikki**

"Pizza!" I yelled when I saw what was for dinner.

"I talked Cress into making it," Cilan said when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you!" I yelled wrapping my arms arm him.

"No problem," He said.

"Let's dig in," Chili said.

"I made sure he made your favorite," Cilan whispered n my ear on our way to the dinner table.

"Bacon and ham?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yup," He said.

"Yes," I said.

"Only because pizza wouldn't be complete for you unless it was bacon and ham," He said.

"You know me so well," I said.

"We have been going out for over a year," Cilan pointed out. We sat down at the table.

"Look at the lovebirds," Chili teased. I picked up my piece of pizza. "Are you going to throw that at me?" Chili asked pretending to be scared. Cress looked at us in confusion.

"I threw a pillow at Chili and now he is terrified," I teased. Cilan elbowed me.

"I'm not going to ask," Cress said.

"You shouldn't," Cilan said.

"Yeah, I'm scared of a girl," Chili rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore him," Cilan whispered to me.

"Try to ignore me," Chili challenged.

"Bite me," I said.

"Nikki. Chili. Stop it," Cilan said.

"Nikki. Chili. Stop it," Chili mimicked Cilan.

"Chili," Cress said, sounding angry. Chili immediately fell silent. "That's better," Cress said.


	3. Tickle War

**~Cilan**

"You are so immature," I said to Nikki after we got back upstairs after dinner.

"Isn't that why you love me?" She asked with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said. She grabbed a pillow. "Put the pillow down," I said.

"No," She said walking towards me.

"I'll tickle you," I threatened.

"Not is I hit you first," She replied.

"You can't hit me," I said.

"Yeah I can," She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Like this," She come close and kissed me, then quickly pulled away and whacked my face with the pillow. "Told ya so," She stuck her tongue out.

"That was a dirty trick," I said.

"All is fair in love and war," She replied.

"This isn't war," I pointed out.

"You're right. But this is love," She said.

"You always have some way to get around what I say," I said.

"So?" She said.

"So, you are smart for a little kid," I joked.

"I'm gonna get you for that," She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Go Zorua," She threw a Pokeball.

_"Zor!" _The small fox cried.

"Zorua, morph into me," She said. Zorua did as she said. Then they ran around so I couldn't tell who was who.

"Okay you got me," I said.

"Really?" The real Nikki said.

"Yes," I said sadly.

"Zorua return," She said holding out a Pokeball.

"Let me give you a victory hug," I said.

"Okay," Nikki walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her, but I tickled her. "Cilan stop!" She screamed.

"No way," I said.

"Please?" She asked. Her eyes got big.

"No," I said and kept tickling her. I didn't realize she still had the pillow until she smacked my face with it. "Ow. Nikki that hurt," I said, rubbing my sore cheek.

"So? You practically tickled me to death, so we're even," She said.


	4. Pizza and Laughter

**~Nikki**

"Does even mean you'll stop hurting people with pillows?" Cilan asked.

"I can't make any promises," I said.

"Nikki," Cilan pretended to whine.

"Okay. Only if you stop trying to tickle me," I said.

"FIne," Cilan sighed.

"I'm gonna feed Zorua some leftover pizza. I'll be right back," I said.

"You're mean you're going to eat pizza and give Zorua some," Cilan said, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"I guess you could say that," I said sheepishly.

"I'll come with you," Cilan said.

"Okay," I said. We headed downstairs and straight for the fridge.

"I'm gonna feed Pansage some, too," Cilan said.

"Okay," I said. "Come on out Zorua!" I yelled as I threw her Pokeball.

_"Zor!" _The Pokemon cried.

"Time for my one and only, Pansage!" Cilan yelled as he let his Pokemon out.

_"Sage!"_ The small green monkey said.

"Do you have to say so much just to let Pansage out?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cilan said.

_"Pan?" _Pansage asked.

_"Zor," _Zorua said.

_"Pan pan sage," _Pansage said.

_"Zor zorua zor," _Zorua said. "Me and Cilan just looked at each other and laughed.

_"Pan?" _Pansage asked us, which just made us laugh harder.

"What's going on?" Cress asked as he walked into the room. We were on the floor gasping for breath.

"Pansage...and...Zorua...were...being...weird," I gasped.

"I'm not going to ask," Cress said.

"You shouldn't," Cilan said, which made us laugh even more. Cress started to look at us like we were crazy. Which we probably were.


	5. Cold Pizza

**~Cilan**

"I want pizza now," Nikki said, getting off the tiled floor.

"It's in the fridge, on the second shelf," Cress said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks!" I called after him. Nikki didn't waste a second. Before Cress had finished speaking, she had open the fridge.

_"Zor!" _Zorua cried happily, seeing what Nikki had pulled out of the fridge.

_"Sage?" _Pansage looked confused at seeing the pizza. I don't usually give him pizza, so of course he would be surprised.

"There are four pieces left," Nikki said.

"I hope Chili didn't want any," I said, remembering my brother's temper.

"First come, first served," Nikki shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me heat me and Pansage's up," I said grabbing a plate from the cupboard, and put two pieces of pizza on it.

_"Pan!" _Pansage jumped onto the counter before I could put the pizza in the microwave and grabbed a piece.

"You like cold pizza, too?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Pan," _Pansage nodded and took a bite.

"Have you ever tried cold pizza?" Nikki asked me.

"No," I said.

"Try it," She said. "It tastes a lot better cold."

"Fine," I said picking up the pizza and taking a bite. "Yuck," I said, putting the pizza back on the plate.

"What's wrong with cold pizza?" Nikki asked, tossing a bite to Zorua. Zorua jumped and caught it in her mouth. Pansage clapped at Zorua trick.

_"Zor?" _Zorua begged for more.

"Okay," Nikki said, tossing another piece to her Pokemon. This time Zorua did a flip and caught the bite. Pansage clapped even more. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _The microwave beeped. I took out my pizza and ate it.


End file.
